


Skiing? Or Snowboarding?

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Skiing, Snowboarding, Sports, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really have wanted to do these drawings before Sochi Winter Olympics ends. I'm glad I could do them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiing? Or Snowboarding?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of modern setting. Although Snowboarding was not so major sport as nowadays( was it, right?) in the lads' era, if it was, Doyle might have done it... IMHO.

Snowboarding.

 

 

 

And I think Bodie would prefer skiing to snowboarding...

 


End file.
